1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical-code readers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image-based graphical code reader with a multi-functional optical element and with converging laser targeting.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Graphical code readers may be used to scan various kinds of graphical codes. Users may greatly benefit from the use of graphical code readers. For example, many different kinds of data may be encoded in a graphical code so that a user may automatically obtain the data through use of a graphical code reader. This automated method for obtaining information typically is used in many different contexts.
As graphical code readers become more complex, more components may be needed by the graphical code reader, which may cause the graphical code readers to increase in size. Space in a hand-held graphical code reader is somewhat limited, and any reduction in the size and/or weight of the components of the graphical code reader adds to the ease of use by the user. In addition, any reduction in the size and/or weight of the components of the graphical code reader may also reduce maintenance of the graphical code reader as well as the overall cost.
Current scanning technologies utilize several separate optical elements. In order to allow the user to specify the code to be scanned, the device incorporates a targeting mechanism. This targeting mechanism is typically an integral part of the scanner and usually consists of a stand-alone unit. In current laser targeting subsystems several components may be used. These components include components such as the lasers, optical collimators, scanning or fixed mirrors, lenses, and diffractive components. The optical focusing mechanisms in current scanner technology are similar in that they serve a single function, that of producing an image of the graphical code on the detector, and are typically separate from other mechanisms in the scanner. The optical focusing mechanisms are typically composed of fixed or scanned mirrors, lenses, and diffractive elements.
It would be beneficial if means were provided to reduce the size of the components of the graphical code reader. Further, it would be beneficial if a multifunctional optical element were provided to reduce the maintenance of the graphical code reader and reduce production costs and complexity.